Princessa
by gwuncan215
Summary: Gwen is a princess longing to see the world. and when she finally goes out she meets a certain punk how can he change her entire life... Hint Hint this is my first story and i suck at summaries and i know it sounds crappy but its an awsome story this is rated T- and may become rated M- if i have the guts to right
1. Chapter 1- it sucks in the castle

** look i no the title is weird but this is a DxG story and its a REALLY REALLY INTERESTING**

**AND I KNOW THAT GWEN ACTS REALLY PREPPY IN THIS BUT SHE WILL DROP OUT OF IT EVENTUALY**

**OH YEA RIGHT NOW THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK READ & REVIEW**

**8P INJOY sorry still have caps hehehhe o well ON WITH THE STORY STARTING RIGHT AFTER I SAY THIS WORD WHICH IS **

**COMING RIGHT ABOUT NOW!**

hey my name is Danie Gweneth Morrison but im mostly known as princess Danie but i do perfer Gwen better anyways you might be wondering why princessa is there well its because im a princess im 16 with dark brown wavey hair to my mid back and my skin is pale kinda like snow white but im a few shades darker i live in a castle with my mother soon to be step dad and little brother along with a few helpers but thats it and I no what ur thinking this is just like a fariytale well sorry but its not, see i never left the castle and i no pretty much nothing about the outside world the only thing i no is from when i did leave when i was little and trust me i didnt see alot

soon after i woke up their was knocking at my door

"state your name please."

"danie its your mother. now let me in please."

"you may enter " i told her still in my bed half a sleep

as Queen Sarah AKA my mother came in she looked at me in disgust "what is there something wrong."she just glared at me then I realized my hair was a mess  
and i was still in my pjs "im sorry i will clean myself up." i told her "ok" but hurry you have another photo shoot today. Oh and it will be in the main hall today."  
"yes mam i will be there right away. you may dismiss." and then she left. i got up and put on a proper dress for the photo shoot and then i headed for the main hall

** PLZ DONT STOP READING THE GOOD PARTS ARE RIGHT UNDER HERE JUST KEEP READING **

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was pretty much the same sounds good right. so i was in my pjs laying down in my bed yep just laying huuuuuuuuuuuu. UGH thats it im leaving to night at midnight im going to see the outside world no matter what. i got up out of my bed and put on the most human cloths there were and by that i meant my little brothers sweat pants t-shirt and my purple sweater as for my hair I put it up in a messy bun because i just washed my hair so its super wavey also for just a litle class i put on the simplist tiara i had. then i opened my window and jumped out very very scared i was going to die but as soon as i hit the ground i put on my hood and started on my adventure around the outside world being amused by every little thing i see. i was so happy i didnt even care that i was goin down so many alleys that only led to trouble,in fact im going down one right now and this one is all dark and creepy but I was still happy until i bumped into someone and feel to the ground on my butt

**DUNCAN'S POV**

So here i am with a few off my friends graffiting,keying,and breaking a few things for the hell of it also because Josh just got into a horrible break up too.  
oh yea if your wondering im Duncan Scots im a bad boy yet every girl wants me hehe so yea i live my life having fun and in juvei. anyway everything was going great till some cops came and all my friends abandoned me leaving me there for the cops to take me in,so i did what any teenage reble boy would do RUN

ok great I lost them for a while and now there back if i lost them then, then all i need to do is keep going down alot of alleys  
so now im running down this alley thas really dark and creepy and my head is turned back so i cant see anything and i cant see the cops too so thats good  
so i decide to turn my head to see were im going and as soon as i do that i bumped into someone so hard that they fell.

**GWEN'S POV**

i looked up to see who i ran into and i really couldn't tell all i know is that my hod fell off and you can now maybe tell im the priencess

"oh im sorry" he said helping me up

"it's okay apology taken" okay maybe i need to lay off the palace talk so he dosn't think im the princess because he's staring at me

"wow your the princess. what are you doing out here

" i am not the princess how dare you think that."

"oh come on im not stupid i mean who else looks and talks like that." ughh he's right did i froget to mention that i have a slight high pitched voice

i couldnt really say much to that until he said in a I-TOLD-YOU-SO voice "see i new you were the princess.

"uh ok. i am just please do not tell anyone im out here or that you ever saw me."

" I wont" "oh thank yo-and then he cut me off."Only on one condition"he started GOD DANG IT I should have known he would have something else for me

maybe coming out here wasn't such a good idea."fine ill do it anything." "ok. well you see alot of your gaurds and the police are on to me and if you can  
get them off my back for me then i wont tell. Deal?" well its all or nothing so i reached out grabbed his hand, shook it firmly and said...

**DUNCAN'S POV**

"Deal." was all she said and she was about to run off until i grabbed her wrist and pulled her back  
she looked at me speeachless like she couldnt believe i just did that to her  
" before you go princessa, what are you doing out her in the first place?" and then she looked down at the ground and then back up at me  
like that question had really got to her "Because i wanted to see what the outside world was like." when she said that i looked at her so confused  
and i guess she realized this because she looked back up at me and continued on from what she was saying  
"look i never got to see the outside world and the only thing i ever see of it is how big and beautiful it is from out side my window and from when i was really little  
and even then i still didnt see much. so i snuck out to see what the outside world is and what its like and just to be like a regular person. like you"  
when she said that i dont know why but my heart instantly droped and i wanted to help her.

"look im not intierly a good person for you to be hangig around with but i can show you around if you want."

"you will oh thank you so much!" and then she hugged me and i was pretty shocked but i eventualy gave in and hugged her back


	2. We Meet 2wice

**SOOOOO YEA HEAR IT IS CHAPTER 2  
IF THIS IS SUCKISH THEN I AM VERY SRRY  
BECAUSE I HAD THIS WHOLE STORY PLANDED  
OUT AND I REALLY COULDNT GET THROUGH  
WITH THE STORY ON HERE FOR SOME  
REASON SO UHHHHHMMM YEA HERE IT IS**

* * *

**DUNCAN'S POV**

As we were romeing the streets i could see the look on her face it was pure amuzmeint to her  
her eyes sparkeled her smile was shimmering and she just looked so beutiful but soon  
i was taken out of my trans when i heared her speak

"Hey! look its me" she said pointing up to the bilboard  
" why is my picture up there?"  
"ummmm you know i really dont know" i said truthfully  
"wow so this is your life" "what do u mean by that"  
" i mean every day you get to see this its so beutilful and u get to be with friends a loving family i mean your life is amazing!"  
what the hell she thinks this is cool uhhhh no " sorry to burst your bubblle sweetheart but uh this is not the life. one my family doesn't  
love me, two my friends left me for the cops, and three babe you got it so mucg better,i mean look at you and were u live u live in a  
freaking castle!" "well surely ther is at lest one family member loves u" " well my mom and i guess a my bros have a little love"  
" exsactlly, and two u should have ran with them once u saw them going" true shes got a point there i did see them go just i didn't know why  
though " and what is the big deal about my house." what! shee doesn't know boy shes got alot to learn  
" thats not a house thats a freaking castle!" "what there is just 16 bedrooms 10 restrooms two kitchens and 3 wings with 6 servants in each.  
Frankley i dont know what your talking about thers not much in there." ok... somethins wrong with her

" ok babe let me state this more clearly, ur **CASTLE** has all of that while my **HOUSE** has **1** floor **3** bedrooms **2 **restrooms and **1** kitchen" i said slowly for her

" how could one live like that!" she gasped "see it sucks compared too yours" "What are you kidding me your life is even better  
than I imagened !"...what i was so confused and i guess she new that two by my faciall reaction my jaw was literly hanging

" wow jow does it feel to be free like that, i mean all my life i,ve been pamperd and had things done for me ..a-a-a-nd u u get to do it for your self  
its amazing"...ohhhhhhhhhh now i get it

" so what things do u do for fu-" and then she was cut off by a deep sturn comanding voice

" **STOP" **AWWWWWWW FUCK IM SCREWED IT WAS TWO OFF THE FRECKING PALACE GAURDS ,AND HERE I AM WITH  
THIER MOST FUCKING PRISED POSETION WALKING DOWN AND ALLEY WITH HER, MAN THIS DAY KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND FUCKING BETTER

**GWENS POV:**

When i heard that voice i knew exsactlly who it was...Anthony and he plays no games  
"princess what has this crimanal done to you we will have him locked upright away"

I looked over at duncan to see a worried and scared look on his face and i instantly felt bad for him  
so i paid him back for showing me around just by saying this

" he has brought no harm upon me you may tell the queen that I am alright and I shall be escorted back home with this  
gentalman whome was simply trying to help me"

"yes mam "and then they left oh man that was a close one "hey uhhh thx for that" i herd duncan say  
"oh that was nothing just a little repayment for showing me around, but i think it is time for us to get going" "us"

" well i belive i said u will escosrt me back home" " haha oh yea, shall we" he put his hand on his hip and i linked my arm with his  
"we shall"

* * *

when we got there i said good bye to duncan and headed straght for my room before mom could reach me  
when i got into my room i changed into my night gown and hurryed and went to bed ,seconds later my mom came in to lecture me  
but only to find out that i was "sleeping" but truth be told i couldn't sleep at all i kept thinking about what happend today and all of the thngs  
i saw but mostly i kept thinking about thoese beautiful teal eyes that i saw duncan... he was the last thing i saw before i drifted off into  
a blissful sleep... but unfortunatly that didnt last long as i heard some tappping on my window

i got up to see what it was but it that it was something i wasnt excpecting that it was a him and that him was duncan on the balcony...  
how the heack did he get up here and then i saw the long vine trail ling down i mentaly slaped myself for not seeing that befroe when i did my  
little stunt ofjumping of and then i snapped back into realalite _**(IAM100%SUREISPELT IT WRONG SRRY)**_** " **duncan what are you doing her"  
" well my parents kicked me out and im still rely mad at my friends and i, pretty sure imma hurt them if i go over to there house, so i  
thought that maybe i can crash here for the night" he said while hugging me then jumoing onto my bed "but what if my mom comes in the morning"

" i'll leave early in the morrning befor she comes and if not then I'll hide under neaith your bed alright"

" ok then i guess that can work" i said while ywaning and cralling in to bed next to him

" Sweet dreams duncan"

" night princessa "

**AWWWWWWWW SO SWEET AT THE END **

**WELL YA I NO THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I MEAN WHAT BETTTER WHAY TO END A CHAPTER IS THERE  
THEN LIKE THAT HU ESACTLY ANYWAY PLZ DONT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER WITH IT BEING SO SHORT BECAUSE  
TODAY I WAS AT THIS CRAZY FESTIVAL AND I ENDED UP NOT FELLING WELL WHITH A MAJOR HEADACH AND STOMACH ACHE  
AND I STILL HAVE IT WHAILE WRITING THIS AND TO TOP IT ALL OF ITS LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING AND  
IM SITTING HERE WRIGHTING THIS FOR YALL AND THE LAST REASON THIS WHOLE STORY SO FAR MIGHT SUCK  
IS ONLY BECAUSE IM A LITTLE FUCKING 11 YEAR OLD GIRL WITH A MESSED UP LIFE SOOO YA**

** READ AND REVIEW XD**

**l**

**l**

** l**

**l **

**l TOCHE THE ARROW FEEL THE ARROW TASTE THE ARROW SATISFIE IT BY READ AND REVIEING YAY!**

** l **

** l  
**** V **


End file.
